We will meet again right?
by YaYa-Yuki09
Summary: Just like the title says and I will not repeat!


Me: Okay someone PLEASE do disclaimer and claimer….?

May: Okay! YaYa-YukiChan09 does not own Pokemon but……

Me: But I wish I could!

Drew: If she did then the world would end!

YaYa-Yuki09 has hit Drew

_**May's POV**_

_**Start of Flashback**_

"_Haha! You can't get away know!" Said a boy who appeared to be the leader. The girl stepped back and so did the boy and once she moved he moved in her spot. But then she went back so much that she fell in the water._

_Then she blacked out. She felt as if she was disappearing in to darkness then, all a sudden she saw a light, someone grabbed her. "Are you okay?" said the boy who appeared to be the same age as her. He had green eyes and green hair with a bright attitude and smile. "Who are-"before she could finish she sneezed. "Um…Here…you can have it…" the boy said stuttering while giving her a piece of cake. She blushed and took the cake and ate it. Once she was done he looked at her and gave her an iced-covered rose. She was flushed now but she took it any way. Then the green haired boy looked at his watch and said "Um… I have to go now… Bye! Oh yeah, I will never forget you. Get better!!" and started walking. "I won't forget about you either! BYE!! But we will meet again…right? " She said. And he turned back and replied to the girl "Yes! I promise we will and then we can be friends forever!" And walked away in the different direction as the green haired boy did. And they both disappeared._

_**End of Flashback**_

"May? MAY!!!!!" A little boy who appeared as nine years old screamed as the brunette was sleeping. As soon as I opened an eye and saw him my eyes widened. "Get out!!!!" I said angry but then looked at the clock. It read 7:50. I got up and ran down stairs. I was late and my school started at 8:00 in 10 minutes I would be late.

'_Hi! I am May Konamie Maple. I am 12 and currently late for school! I hate getting up in the morning. I almost drowned when I was 5. But someone saved me. He saved me from drowning but…I think I will never see him ever again. Besides when I tell my friends that story they all smile but frown and say things like "AWWW!!!!!! But… May you know you will never see him again right?" or not say anything at all but just laugh… Anyway-" _"May we gonna be late!" I change from bed clothes to a denim mini skirt with black mini shorts under them so… well you know! And wore a red shirt with black arm and leg warmers and a rose pin and then I looked at the iced rose I got from my rescuer. I remember everything. I wonder if I can prove my friends wrong. "'C'mon May hurry up!" My nine year old brat for a brother while I was packing "Okay, Okay! I am coming if you just wait! Unlike you I need to pack!" He replied "NO! You are just thinking about him aren't you! '_Arrgh! How did he know?!!' _I then just continued packing as if I wasn't just thinking to myself.

At School

_**Normal POV**_

May was walking around the enormous, elevated, and looked as if over weighted school and, by accident, bumped into 3 girls that appeared to be… waiting?_ 'Oh no! Great work May! Now you are going to get scolded by people you don't even know!' _ May thought in her mind as she was smack dad on the floor. But wait… they didn't say anything but then they turned around and one of them with long blue hair said "Hi I'm Diana but please call me Dia! Are you okay?" as she held out her hand and helped May up. "Thanks! My name is May I am very honestly regretful for pushing you guys!" May said. "Oh its okay we don't mind!!" Dia said as she introduced her friends "These are Misty and Dawn!" Dia said incredibly joyful and cheerful as Misty crossed her arms and winked (remarkably unlikely ne?) and Dawn just smiled. "What room are you in?" Misty asked the timidly May. "Um…. R-Room 2-207 W-Why?" May said stuttering like hell. Dia, Misty and Dawn's eyes widened. "You are one of our roommates!!" Dawn said very shocked at what the timid May just said. "But… how?" Dia and Misty said frozen. May was astonished too. _'But seriously how? How could we be roommates?' _May thought"Okay I am so sorry for the inconvience!!!!!!!!!!! Now where was I? Oh yeah! Room 207!! Here is you're schedules!!!" The principal, Ms. Lillian said. "Yes Ms. Lillian!!!" The girls said as they got up to get their schedules. As they were sharing what their schedules were a random girl came up and said "THEIR COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Who is she talking about?" May said with out a stuttering. "Oh them they are popular boys in the school. And one happens to be my brother, damn little brother, his name is Drew. I am a sophomore like Misty and Dawn. But he is a freshman like you I am guessing you will see a lot of him and the other people are Ash, Paul, and Daichi. So well let's go to our room! Unless you want to stay and meet my damn brother." Dia said annoyed with life. "To late sis!" A green-haired boy said. "Shush! Damn can you shut up for one second? Not so loud Drew!! If only I was a lonely child!! Dammit! Damn why did you have to be a freshman! Heesh how did you become popular anyway?" Dia cursed. Drew said happily annoying his sis and said "Well if you must know I got popular because of you and ouch! That hurt me Dia!!! I can't believe you would say such bad words and aren't you going to make the introductions??" "DAMN YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But fine May, Drew Drew, May!!! YOU HAPPY NOW BASTARD?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?" "Yes actually!" a very amused Drew replying to his very angry and annoyed sister "God DAMN YOU!!!!!" Dia said as being held back by Misty and Dawn so she wouldn't kill him and was finally put down. "H-Have w-w m-met b-before?" May said revolving back to her stuttering self. Drew looked at the girl and saw she was looking at an iced-covered rose…WAIT!! He gave that exact rose to a girl who did look like May was she the one he was trying to find all this time? Or maybe this is one of his fan girls chasing him and they just perhaps heard the story from well…… someone! In May's eyes she felt the same way. "HELLO? Anyone home?" Misty said anxious to see the dorm. "Huh?" May said paying attention. "Well finally they're already gone I hope!" Dia said. "Let's go now then!" May said as if nothing happened and they walked to their dorms. "Yes! I have been wishing for the computer!" Dia said turning it on. "But Dia! You already brought you're laptop!" Dawn said since there were 1 computer in each room and she and Dia were sharing a room. "Hey! I brought that for you and it was 500 dollars and when I tested it out it was completely fine and in tip top shape!!!" Dia said somewhat paying attention but not that much. "FINE!!!!" Dawn said somewhat mad as the other blue head was listening to Castle on the sky. (A.N. O.o? What I like the song!) "Good we agree with each other!" Dia said going on a site she stumbled on when she was on freshman year. "..." Misty and May said sweat dropping. Dawn stormed and grabbed the laptop. May smiled thinking to herself _"Hey, I think I can make myself feel like home with these guys."_


End file.
